Lesspa
Lesspa is a Khajiit that appears in . She is the head of the F'aashe clan. , part two chapter nine Description Lesspa is described as a beautiful and exotic Khajiit. She had her face tattooed to the Khajiit style. From a distance she could be confused with merish-looking woman. F'aashe clan Lesspa had a sister called M'kai, a brother named Sha'jal and a maternal cousin named Taaj. S'enjara, Ahapa, J'lasha and M'qar were some of the Khajiit that were also part of the clan. Background During their journey to Umbriel, Attrebus, and Sul came across a Khajiit caravan. Lesspa and other Khajiit approached the two wayfarers, and she offered them to scort them to Rimmen. Sul and Attrebus were forced to accept their protection in exchange of buying Moon Sugar in Rimmen for them. Once they made a deal, Lesspa offered both travelers some Khajiit cakes. Sul warned Attrebus to eat the cakes, since they could be dangerous for them. During their journey to Rimmen, Lesspa explained to Sul how Khajiit were not allowed to buy moon sugar in Rimmen. In fact, the Khajiit clans were forbidden to enter the city walls. Once the caravan arrived at Rimmen, Lesspa provided Sul a plain leather bag with the gold to buy the moon sugar. They came back to the camp by sundown. When they approached Lesspa, they noticed something was wrong. The regulators of the Kingdom of Rimmen had followed them to the camp, and they had proof of illegally selling moon sugar to the Khajiit. In a desperate attempt to escape, Attrebus realised the regulators had served his father's army, so he revealed his identity to them. Attrebus convinced the guards to let them go away, even the Khajiit. Lesspa showed his gratitude to the prince, and she offered to further scort their saviour into the east. , part three chapter three Sul decided to stop at Water's Edge in order to buy some materials to carry out a ritual and travel into Oblivion. Attrebus visited his old friend Florius Larsus who was the captain of the garrison in Water's Edge. They agreed to meet at the The Gaping Frog inn. While Attrebus waited for Florius, some masked men attacked the prince. Lesspa and her cousins joined the battle, and they managed to defeat the attackers. Attrebus recognized Riente among the dead, and he suspected of Florious. Yet, when he arrived at his office he found Florius beheaded. , part three chapter five Once Sul came back, they headed into an Oblivion gate. Attrebus asked Lesspa if they really wanted to go to Oblivion with them, and she answered that their lances were with him. They ended up in the Hunting Grounds. Hircine and his servants hunted them in a long chase. Lesspa wielded a lance in her left hand, and she gave orders to the other Khajiit. They managed to escape until they were fifty yards away from a new portal. However, it was too far to escape from their persecutors. Lesspa and the surviving Khajiit decided to sacrifice so that Sul and Attrebus could escape. , part three chapter seven Appearances * de:Lesspa